The present invention relates to a support head for supporting a rod, useful for example as a musical instrument holder, which enables adjustment of the rod both angularly and longitudinally in order to optimally position the supported instrument.
With musical instruments, for instance drums, it is often desirable to support the instrument in such a position that it may be readily accessible to the user. It is necessary to orient the musical instrument to facilitate its use and grasping, holding or removal from the support and to provide appropriate adjustment of the the instrument both angularly around the support and toward and away from it.
Various devices have been used, such as a ball in a socket having universal characteristics of rotation in conjunction with a sliding clamp which can position a musical instrument on a rod with respect to the ball. In known holders, the adjustment for angular position and the adjustment for the length of the instrument supported by the device have been placed at different locations on the support which can interfere with the rapid adjustment of the supporting device.